My Prince
by TucsonGirl
Summary: Riven reveals his true feelings for Musa in a way only Riven could.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm hmm hm hm hmm hm…" Musa hummed away in her and Tecna's room while strumming her guitar. The room was quiet and empty. All the girls had gone over to Red Fountain to see the boys but she had stayed behind to work on her music. She was working on a new song that didn't quite seem right yet. A little remix of an original Disney song and Musa wanted to do it right, but there was something else on her mind. The other girls had gone to see their boyfriends and Musa had the whole dorm to herself.

She put down the guitar and got up from her bed. It felt odd, the dorm being so empty and quiet. Musa found herself wandering around to each of the other girls rooms, glancing at the pictures of what the other girls had that she didn't. Tecna and Timmy were sitting by one another, gazing shyly but lovingly into each other's eyes. Tecna had the picture in a green frame on her desk, where she always was and would always look.

Next was Stella's room. There was not one picture, not two, not even ten. She had pictures plastered to the walls and taped to the inside of her laying open diary. Stella in various fashionable outfits with Brandon by her side in every one. Ones of her in his lap, her on his back, and some of them just smiling up to the camera, eyes full of love. Between Stella's and Brandon's full smiles, Musa couldn't help but smile herself. Then she drifted to Bloom and Flora's room.

Flora had a picture of her and Helia out in the back of Alfea, out in nature where they both felt most comfortable. She was leaned up against a tree, a small pink daisy in hand, with Helia's strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. The picture was in a floral frame of Flora's own design. Next to it were various poems and sketches, gifts from Flora's artiste beau.

On Bloom's desk was a pic of her and Sky. He had one hand around her waist, the other in her hair. She had her arms draped lightly around his neck. They were clearly lost in each other's eyes, just enjoying the company of one another. The frame was simple, like the picture, blue with stars.

Layla's room was down the hall and Musa found herself there. Layla's picture had no frame, it was just laying on her bedside table. Layla had her arms wrapped around Nabu's neck from behind and he had a smile on his face that he only got when Layla was around. Musa was so happy that he was the man Layla would marry and she was so happy with him. When Layla found out she was to have an arranged marriage, she was worried it wouldn't work out and angry that her parents thought she needed a man to help her rule Tides. But as soon as she met Nabu, everything changed.

Musa sighed and walked slowly back into her own room. She climbed back onto her bed and picked up her guitar, strumming it aimlessly. It wasn't long before she played herself to sleep. She was awakened a while later by the girls voices wafting through the dorm. Musa's sonar ears heard them coming all the way down the hall so she picked herself up and pretended to play so she looked busy when the other girls came in.

"Musa!" Stella hollered with excitement as she entered the room, trailed by the other girls. They all had big smiles on their faces, sparkles in their eyes. "You should have come with us, we had so much fun," Stella said jumping on the bed next to Musa. Bloom and Flora plopped down next to them and Layla and Tecna sat down on Tecna's bed. Musa smiled at her friend's excitement.

"You all had fun I take it?"

"Oh, it was a blast!" Stella gushed. "You all, my room, twenty minutes. We must converse and eat sweets and fill Musa in on today. Got it?"

"Got it!" They answered and each went to their respective rooms to get ready.

Musa climbed off the bed and went to her dresser to grab her P.J.'s then went to the bathroom to change. She stripped off her jeans and shirt then pulled on a light long sleeve sleep shirt and matching sweatpants. She pulled out her two pigtails and slowly brushed her long violet hair. Musa looked at herself in the mirror and wondered. 'Why does he not like me? Am I just not his type? Am I just not trying hard enough?'

Musa then scowled at herself. "Forget Riven!" She grumbled under her breath as she pulled her hair back into it's pigtails. "Why do I care? Whatever!" She splashed some water on her face looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection and waited for the hard look to leave her eyes. When it was gone she opened the bathroom door to find Tecna standing in the doorway.

"Who were you talking to?" Tecna asked.

"No one," the music fairy answered and tried to hurry out of the bathroom to escape further questioning. But Tecna caught her arm and pulled her back into the bathroom. Tecna closed the door and started to wash her face. Musa sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Tecna to speak.

"So why didn't you come today?" Tecna questioned, walking over to the towel rack.

"Just didn't feel like it," Musa answered quietly.

"Well," Tecna said leaving the bathroom. "Riven clearly missed you." Musa's heart skipped a beat and she glanced over to see if Tecna was gone. She was. Musa sat for a minute then walked into the bedroom. The hi-tech fairy had changed into her a purple sleep tank top and shorts and was on her bed typing on her laptop. Musa dropped to the foot of the bed and sat with her head on her knees, thinking of something to say.

She was about to open her mouth when Stella's voice rang out throughout the whole dorm. "Tec! Musa! Let's go!"

Tecna closed her computer and stood up. "C'mon Musa. You will have plenty of time to talk about Riven later. Stella won't take no for an answer." Musa's mouth formed a small "O" and Tecna left the room with a knowing look in her eyes.

It was past midnight but the girls were still full of energy. Layla and Bloom were dancing to Avril Lavigne's "Contagious", Stella was in a yellow knee length nightgown braiding Musa's hair on the floor, and Tecna was telling Flora about a school project they were doing together. The song ended and the two girls plopped down on Stella's canopy bed , exhausted. "Volia!" Stella exclaimed. Musa's hair was in a long braid down her back.

"Wow Stel. It looks great! Thanks." Stella gave an exaggerated bow and sat criss-cross on the floor.

"And now!" She declared dramatically. "It's time to get serious. For what is a sleep over after an amazing day without a game of Truth or Dare!" She looked around the room and signaled for the other girls to join her: Bloom on Stella's right in a blue T-shirt and sweatpants, Flora next to her in a short flowery nightgown with shorts underneath, Musa next, then Tecna, and lastly Layla in green foot P.J.'s with long sleeves .

They made a circle on the floor and Bloom took an old root bear bottle from Stella's desk and put it in the middle of the circle, ready to spin. The girls smiled at one another and Stella continued. "Any volunteers to go first? No? O.K. Guess I'll go! I pick dare!" Wicked smiles went around and the five girls huddled together to concoct a dare horrible enough for the Solarian Princess.

When the huddle broke, it was Bloom who spoke. "Your dare is to run to the kitchen, grab a container of chocolate ice cream and six spoons, then run back here without getting caught by any teachers."

Stella gave a tiny eye roll. "That all? You bet!" She jumped up and ran out of the room with the girls following her as far as the doorway. The girls waited about five minutes before Stella came sprinting into the doom, ice cream in her hands. The girls laughed loudly as Stella tried to gain her composure. When she was done, she tossed the chocolate treat to Bloom and said confidently, "Piece of cake!" The girls cracked open the ice cream and started back to Stella's room.

"So," Tecna said through a mouth full of chocolate. "Did anyone see you?"

"Just a couple of freshman but they didn't bother me."

"Yeah, that was a good one," Flora commented. The girls sat back in the circle and shoveled ice cream into their mouths while Stella spun the bottle to determine the next victim.

Truths and dares went around for almost an hour. The ice cream Stella had snagged had kept the fairies awake for a while but they were slowly fading. Tecna was the last to go so she spun the bottle one last time. It landed on Musa. Up until now, Musa had stayed away from truths for fear she might be asked about Riven. But she was far to tired for a dare now and she picked truth hoping that the other girls would leave her alone about the Riven.

"Alright Musa. Truth or Dare?" Tecna said.

"Truth," Musa answered stifling back a yawn. Now the other girls were awake. They had been waiting for Musa to let her guard down all night to pester her about Riven and why she didn't want to go with them today. Now that she finally had, they had to choose their truth carefully. Musa always seemed to find a loop-hole in all her questions whenever they played Truth or Dare. The girls gave each other mischievous grins.

Musa rolled her eyes and looked out Stella's balcony. The moon was full, high in the sky and a cool breeze blew into the room. Tonight would be the perfect for the Prince Charming in her song to come and sweep her off her feet. Except Riven was neither a prince, nor charming. He was just Riven. And that's why Musa was so in love with him.

"Layla and I have come up with a truth for you, Musa," Tecna said.

"Alright, let's here it," Musa answered.

"Who is your secret crush?"

Musa wasn't surprised. This question was bound to come up sometime.

"And we accept nothing less than the whole truth!" Stella added.

"Yeah," Flora said. "We're all friends here. Go ahead."

Musa sucked air into her checks and blew in out loudly. There was no loop-hole in this one. She could easily say she didn't have one, but that would be a lie and she wasn't cool with lying to her friends. "O.K., whatever," Musa said finally. "I guess I would have to say Riven…" Small smiles were exchanged between the girls and Musa reached for the bottle ,but Bloom's hand stopped her.

"We're not done yet," She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, you have to let me and Bloom go next," Flora said.

"What, no fair! I answered my truth now it's someone else's turn!"

"I don't think so Musa," Layla answered smugly. "You find a way out every time we play to avoid answering our questions. But not this time cause we found a loop-hole for you!"

"You have to answer questions from all of us!" Stella finished.

"No way!" Musa said stubbornly and turned away.

"Why haven't you asked Riven out yet, Musa?" Flora said. Musa stayed quiet. The girls would get tired sometime and forget about it and go to bed. She would just wait them out. But after a few minutes, she couldn't take to quiet anymore. Musa slowly turned back to the group and accepted defeat.

"I haven't asked him out yet because… Well, because I'm afraid to…"

"What are you talking about, Musa?" Bloom asked. "You're like one of the bravest people I know."

"Yeah, what's holding you back?" Layla wondered.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid he doesn't like me back. I'm afraid that when I finally work up the courage to ask him, he's gonna shoot me down."

"Musa, that's silly!" Stella exclaimed. "Riven is crazy about you!"

"Yeah, I told you he was missing you today," Tecna said.

"If he's fallen so hard, how come he hasn't asked me already!" Musa demanded.

"Cause it's not the way he does things, Musa," Layla jumped in.

"Yeah," Flora replied. "Riven is probably as scared as you are."

"Some hero," Musa grumbled.

The other girls giggled a little then Stella said, "And now it's time for my truth. Did you miss him today?"

Musa closed her eyes. "Yeah," She said softly. " I did. A lot."

"Awwwwww!" The girls yelled.

Musa smiled a little and said, "That it? Am I free now?"

The girls laughed and Stella said, "Only if you-"

"No way Stel! I know what you're gonna say and I'm not doing it!"

"She wasn't going to ask that, Musa," Bloom said.

"She was going to ask you to play that song you've been working on." Musa glared at Tecna for giving her away. She shrugged. "You cant' keep a secret from your roommate, Musa."

Musa rolled her eyes and hopped up to get her guitar. "It's not done yet so…" She said placing her fingers. She took a deep breath and started to play. After a moment, her melodic voice soared through out the room:

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday I'll find my love_

_And how thrilling that moment will be_

_When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

_He'll whisper "I love you"_

_And steal a kiss or two_

_Though he's far away_

_I'll find my love someday_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

Musa finished her song and looked at her friends. They smiled at her and started to clap.

"Musa that was wonderful!" Flora squealed.

"Yeah!" All the girls agreed.

Musa smiled at the praise. "But it isn't even done yet."

"It's still great," Bloom confirmed.

"And is it written for a particular special someone?" Stella said winking at Musa. The music fairy blushed dark red and got up to put her guitar away.

"She's hooked!" Layla yelled. "So in love!"


	2. Chapter 2

Riven lay on his bed in the dorm he shared with Helia. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the girl he had been looking forward to see yesterday but who hadn't showed. None of the other girls had much to tell about why Musa didn't want to come to Red Fountain today. 'Did she not want to see me?' He thought to himself. 'What was she doing? Was she with someone else?' Then he scowled at himself. 'What should I care! I don't care if she's with some other dude! Why should I?' The room was silent, then Helia walked in, breaking Riven's back and forth thoughts.

"What's up, Riven?" Helia asked, sitting at his art desk.

"Thinking," Riven replied shortly.

"About?" Helia asked.

"Just thinking, O.K.!" Riven said, his voice rising slightly.

Helia turned around. "Sorry. My bad for attempting conversation." He turned back to his work and started to draw. Riven rolled his eyes and felt a little bad. It wasn't Helia's fault he was disappointed.

Riven gave a loud sigh and said, "I'm sorry, bro. I'm just a little…" He trailed off and got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony.

"It's alright, Riven," Helia said, his eyes still on his work. "I know you're disappointed Musa didn't show today." Riven turned and walked over to the art bench. Helia was working on a sketch of Flora in her Enchantix form. No doubt a present he would give her, just because. Maybe that's why she clearly loved him so much.

"That's really good, Helia," Riven said.

Helia held the paper up and said, "You think Flora will like it?"

"Yeah, I do" Riven replied quietly. Helia nodded and went back to work, Riven watching his pen move across the paper.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Riven said. He didn't want to be in someone's debt, but he thought of a way he could win Musa over.

"Sure, Riven. What's up?"

"Umm… Could you maybe draw something for me? A picture of Musa? Like a present or something…"

"Riven, I know you want to impress Musa. But it should be something from the heart. Your heart, not mine." Riven scowled but understood what Helia was saying. "Try doing something nice for her," Helia continued. "Do something spontaneous that will make her happy."

"Like what?" Riven replied, starting to pace.

"She likes music," Helia suggested.

"I need something more original that that," Riven answered. "Flora never gets tired of poems and drawings, does she?"

" Well if she does, she hasn't said anything," Helia replied with a little chuckle.

"Thanks, Helia," Riven said starting to leave the room. "Hey, you know where Sky and Brandon are?"

Helia turned. "Yeah, last time I saw them they were out in the combat ring."

"Thanks. See you later."

Sky and Brandon were talking when Riven walked up. "Hey Riven!" Brandon called. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, where have you been, man?" Sky asked.

"I was… Just studying," Riven replied shyly. The last thing he wanted the guys to think was that he had spent the whole day thinking about Musa.

"But it's Saturday!" Sky said.

"Never mind," Riven answered quickly. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

The two other boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Riven never asked for advice. "O.K.," Sky said. "Shoot."

"Well…Umm I have a question about… Musa."

"Well it's about time!" Brandon yelled dramatically. "Let's hear it!"

"Cool it, alright!" Riven said, his temper flaring up a little. "I just wanna know…You know…Do you think she…Maybe likes me?" The red-headed hero's blushed and turned away.

"Well," Sky answered. "Have you asked her?"

"I can't just ask her! What if she says no!" Between anger and embarrassment, the shade of Riven's face matched his hair.

"Well, Riven," Brandon said calmly. "The only way you're gonna know is if you ask her."

"Well, I was maybe hoping Bloom or Stella had said something."

"Maybe some things," Brandon said with a smile.

"I don't have time for this!" Riven yelled and started to storm off.

The other boys laughed and ran after him. "Hold up, dude," Sky chuckled. "They did say that she talks about you."

Riven turned. "She talks about me? What does she say?"

"We can't tell you, "Brandon said.

"Why not?" Riven yelled.

"Cause the girls told us out of confidence. We can't just tell you what they say to you," Sky answered.

"Yeah," Brandon added. "It wouldn't be right."

"What am I supposed to do?" Riven said, starting to feel a little hopeless.

"Ask her yourself. Go see her. Do something nice for her," Sky suggested.

"You guys are no help…" Riven said softly.

"Hey you asked us for advice and we gave it to you. Take or leave it." Brandon started to leave but Sky stayed behind.

"If she didn't like you, we wouldn't set you up for disappointment. Go see her tonight." The blond hero followed his friend out of the ring, leaving Riven to think.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is ridiculous!" Riven muttered to himself as he drove his levabike through the Gloomy Wood Forest, towards Alfea. "It's ten o' clock at night! She's probably asleep!" Riven took Sky's advice and decided to go see Musa. Nabu had said that even though Layla wasn't a romantic girl, she loved it when he visited her at night. Riven had thought that Musa would be the same.

But now that he was actually out here, he was so nervous he wanted to turn back. After a few more minutes, he reached the gates of the Alfea castle. He sat on his bike in the dark, wondering which room was Musa's. "I should have asked before I left!" He scolded himself. He whipped out his cell phone and called Nabu.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nabu. It's me"

"Dude where are you?"

"I'm at Alfea! Taking your stupid advice!"

"Well, what's the problem?" Nabu asked, a little worried.

"Which on is Musa's room!" Nabu's hearty chuckle came through the phone. "It's not funny!" Riven yelled. "Just tell me where to go!"

"Stop yelling, you'll wake the whole school! Alright, where are you?"

"Just outside the gate."

"Alright, go inside and to the right, the top floor, third balcony from the tower."

"Thanks," Riven said, quickly hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath and rode up to window. 'Now what!' he thought. "Musa!" He whispered. "Musa!" Nothing. Grumbling to himself he parked the bike on the balcony and tapped lightly on the window. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't there. Maybe he had gotten the wrong room.

He was about to turn around when the door slowly opened. And there was Musa, standing with a confused and shocked look on her face. Riven scratched the back of his neck and tried to stutter out an explanation as to why he was standing on her balcony at 10:30 at night. The best he could come up with was, "What's up?"

"Ummm…Riven. What are you doing here?" Musa asked.

"I…Ummm…Just came to ummm…See you?" He said it like a question and started to back up a little. "D-Did I wake you?"

"Umm no." Musa replied. She closed the balcony door and went to stand by Riven. "You came to see me in the middle of the night?"

"Well…Yeah, I guess. You weren't at Red Fountain yesterday so..."

"And you couldn't pick any other time to talk to me?" Musa said with a small smile.

"Well if you want me to leave than I'll just-"

"No, no!" Musa said quickly. "I just meant that this isn't exactly a-"

"Good time?" Riven assumed. His temper started to rise and he climbed onto the bike. "Why, were you with someone else?"

"What! What are you talking about!"

Riven sucked in a breath, then let it out. "I don't know…" he said softly. She giggled, her eyes sparkling a little. Riven looked her straight in the eye, taking in her laugh. It was as beautiful as when she sang. It made him want to hold her tight to him and never let her go. She froze under the intensity of his stare. He felt his legs move beneath him, moving him closer to her. He had her eyes locked in his and in the blink of an eye they were close enough, he could count her long thick eyelashes.

His hands itched to touch her. He lifted a hand and stroked her check. He felt the skin beneath his fingers heating up and moved even closer to her. Her hand found his available one and she held it tight. He gave a small shy but genuine smile that she mirrored. Seconds later, their lips found each other. What felt like minutes had passed. They finally broke apart but their foreheads still touched.

"Umm…" Riven stuttered. "Maybe I should get back…"

"Y-Yeah…Me too" Musa replied softly.

"I-I guess... Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure," She replied with a smile. He backed away but didn't let go of her hand until the bike was revved and he was on. He held her small hand tight in his, then slowly let go. It almost hurt him to leave her. He wanted to stay forever with her, to make this night last forever. She slowly backed up to the closed balcony door, not taking her eyes of him. He smiled at her, winked then rode away.

As soon as he was off Alfea grounds, Riven sped the bike up, doing flips in the air and yelling at the top of his lungs not caring who he woke. This was the happiest he had felt in his whole life.

As soon as Riven was out of sight, Musa jumped up into the air, punching the sky and hollering her happiness. Lights all around the campus were flicking on, but she didn't care. Her Prince Charming had swept her off her feet.


End file.
